It is commonly known that the vast amount of information available on the Internet is growing exponentially. Since this information may be distributed through a large number of web pages at various web sites, a typical web user seeking information often performs keyword searches at search engine sites (such as Google) as well as at other web sites that may specialize in the type of information the user is looking for (e.g., at an online auto parts retailer web site). During the user's search process, the user may visit and search within a variety of different web sites. When the user first arrives at a web site, many such web sites seek to place on the landing web page the most relevant information or products that they have available.